1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cleaning agents and more specifically to a non-toxic, hypo-allergenic, non-fuming, biodegradable, and non-volatile cleaning composition that operates to remove stubborn tar-based materials like mastic, grease, oils, adhesives, and much more from hands, tools, or any washable indoor or outdoor surface.
2. Background Information
Cleaning agents generally include substances for removing dirt, oil, odor, and other unwanted material from surfaces. Typically, cleaning agents are solvent-based or may otherwise include acidic, alkaline, or neutral compositions depending on the intended purpose. Cleaning agents are generally separated into consumer grade or industrial grade agents, with the latter generally considered more effective and dangerous than the former.
Adhesives are compositions generally meant to bond two objects together. Adhesives typically include solvents which evaporate after application, creating a bond between the objects. As such, adhesives are often liquids or semi-liquids, and the compositions are manufactured to complement the materials and environmental effects that the materials and adhesives will likely endure. For example, mastic is a very sticky adhesive typically used for bonding shingles to the roof of a home.
Many adhesives, such as mastic, are manufactured to maximize longevity and withstand extreme outdoor environmental effects. As such, mastic is very sticky and tacky, and while it is very effective in roofing, it is extremely difficult to remove from the hands, clothing, and other surfaces.
Several cleaning compositions exist, with many designed specifically to remove difficult adhesives such as mastic. However, these compositions are often toxic, abrasive, flammable, explosive, and hazardous. Therefore, a need exists for a cleaning agent that is capable of tackling difficult adhesives while still being safe, non-toxic, and otherwise safe for consumer use.